The Flannel- A Luke & Lorelai Revival One Shot
by ThatBlondeGirl
Summary: After a whole day of town wedding festivities, newly weds, Luke & Lorelai, come home and decide to rest up with some Lifetime movie classics and a soft plaid memory from their first night together from thirteen years earlier. Fluffiness for sure!


The Flannel

 ** _Hey everyone! Here is a short one shot set after the town wedding (Which we didn't get to see in the revival. Still bitter. lol)._**

 ** _Attention: I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters! I wish I did!_**

 ** _It's all God given talent._**

 ** _PS- All rights and good stuff go to Britney Spears for "Slumber Party"!_**

 _ **The night after the town wedding-**_

Luke and Lorelai are a tad bit drunk, as they get up to their bedroom at the crap shack.

Lorelai turns to Luke and smiles big at him, "We made it. We are officially husband and wife."

Lorelai takes her hairbrush off of her side table next to their bed and tries to look like a reporter, "Mr. Danes, how does it feel to be a married man?"

Luke takes the brush from her and softly throws it on to the bed, "It's everything I could ever dream of. To finally have you as my wife, I'd never dream of having it any other way."

He gives her a sweet smile and wraps his arms around her middle, "I know actions speak louder than words, and the things we do for each other are our way of saying "I love you", but I want to say this: I love you so much Lorelai Victoria."

Lorelai smiles and leans into his chest and plans a soft kiss onto his lips, "I love you Luke."

Luke runs his hands through her hair, "Hey, let's get in our pajamas and watch a lifetime movie."

Lorelais blue eyes go wide with excitement, "You'd watch one with me?!"

Luke nods with a chuckle, "Of course."

Lorelai grins, "You won't complain? Or make me stop watching?"

Luke shakes his head and laughs, "Now, there may be a tad bit complaining. But I'll live."

Lorelai rubs his arm softly and smiles as she pulls away from him and walks to their closet.

Luke smiles down at the plain sliver wedding band on his finger and then, takes everything off but his boxers and gets under the covers.

After a few minutes, Luke gets impatient as he waits for Lorelai, "Lorelai. Why are you taking so long?"

Lorelais singsong giggles echo throughout the bedroom, giving Luke chills down his spine, "I'll be back out in just a few minutes. It takes a lot to look this good."

Luke lays his head back on to his pillow and takes a deep breath.

Suddenly, Lorelais bare leg appears out of the doorway, then her face appears with a bright and cheeky smile, "I have a surprise for you."

Luke sits up and smirks, "Really? What is it?"

Lorelai giggles as her body rapped in soft blue flannel, appears out of the doorway, "Surprise!"

Luke's eyes fill with wonder, as he is suddenly hit with the flashback of their very first date, and their very first passionate love making.

Lorelai backs back up into the bathroom, and presses play on her iPhone, and "Slumber Party", by Britney Spears plays at medium level on her beats pill.

Lorelai walks back out of the bathroom and back out into the bedroom, where Luke is sitting up eagerly.

Luke gulps and smirks, "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

Lorelai walks over to him and crawls over on to his lap, "You haven't said that to me for thirteen years."

Luke says in a low voice as he unbuttons the first few buttons on her flannel, "Lorelai, you've always looked so fucking sexy in this flannel. That day when I first saw you in it, even though I was concerned about you going down into the diner in it, and the town finding out about us, I wanted you to wear it all the time, because you make it look sexy as hell."

Lorelai smiles wide and rubs his chest with soft little strokes as she looks into Luke's eyes, "I know. I've always known that me in your flannel is your kryptonite. You look at me like I'm a Victoria Secret model. Your breath becomes ragged and Bert likes to make a very long appearance."

Luke chuckles naughtily, "Dirty…", Luke pauses to rub the inside of her thigh, before speaking again, "… You could be Victoria Secret model with that body, and that ass."

Lorelai giggles and puts a finger to his lips as she sings a long with the song playing in the background, "No, n-no, no, you and I, I, I

We ain't gonna sleep tonigh-igh-ight

Oh baby, no, n-no, no, you and I, I, I

We ain't gonna sleep tonight."

Luke looks deep into Lorelais eyes and whispers, "God, I love you."

Lorelai leans in and passionately kisses him before whispering, "I love you more."


End file.
